You And Me Means Perfect
by Hanabi Mirei
Summary: "I just feel safe... and that's want I always want to feel every single day," Pairing : Hitsugaya x OC ; Rated T for some cursing and violence ; Re-written version of Wishing For Your Heart of Ice ; AU


DISCLAIMER :

Hanabi Mirei does not own Bleach. She only owns her fictional story and her fictional characters in this story she created.

You And Me Means Perfect

CHAPTER 1

The sun was retiring for the day. It was already 5 p.m., the time when most people were going home to reunite with their beloved ones. Adults were coming home from a long day of work. Children who were playing soccer in the field had went away a few minutes ago. Shops started to turn the 'Open' sign around. Also the park where the elders usually enjoy their time walking was getting quiet.

Although, there's still one person staying there leaning against the bars. The boy was playing with his phone from the moment his feet took him there. He didn't come there to enjoy the sunset, just playing with the piece of technology in his hand.

_'No hollows around here...'_ he thought as he continued to 'play' with the gadget.

The white-haired boy stood up from leaning against a bar and turned his heels, about to head to an apartment where he stayed there with his busty lieutenant and a certain friend of the substitute shinigami. His eyes made a contact with the setting sun for the first time that day. He felt himself drowning in the intoxicating sea of orange, yellow, and purple in the sky with the sun.

_'I would really like to see how the sunsets are in the Human World everyday!'_

He felt his chest tightened after he heard that voice. Groaning at the sudden appearance of the memory he never wanted to remember again, he walked away from the sun in hurry.

_'Why? Because whenever I see it, I feel as if there's nothing but peace in my life. No trouble or problem to face nor solve,'_

The white-haired boy was picking up his pace to his destination, wanting anything but hear that soft voice. He opened the door of the apartment and closed it with a loud banging, startling the women inside the room.

"Taichou?" a wavy strawberry blonde head appeared from the kitchen to the door step where he stood there frozen in the spot.

_'Everything was in harmony,'_

The captain of the tenth division managed to say in a whisper, "She's not here and it's all my fault..."

"What is it, Taichou?" asked the busty lieutenant who turned serious for once.

"It's all my fault...," the spiky haired boy clutched his head trying to pushed the voice down.

_'I just feel safe... and that's want I always want to feel every single day,'_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_"Ah! Senpai! Ohayou!" she waved at him with a big smile._

_"Ohayou," he answered shortly._

_"Senpai! Do you think you can help me with this Strategy assignment? I'm having troubles with it," she showed him several sheets of paper full of scribbles of her handwriting._

_The white-haired boy took her work and skimmed her work for a moment. He was surprised to see that the content was all but strategy. It was about the government of Soul Society. About the Soul King who ruled the Soul Society, h__istory of the four Great Noble Houses in Soul Society,_ Judiciary : Central 46, laws for all shinigami and punishment, and just about anything around that. Confusion built up inside of him at her sudden urge to know more about the subject in details since there is nothing to do with her Strategy assignment at all. To add things up, those studies had been completed the year before now.  


_Before he could read further into the info she had gathered, the paper was forcefully pulled from his right hand. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. About to ask why she was taking a lot of notes of something she had learned, she intercepted him._

_"Wah! Gomenasai! I gave you the wrong paper!" she shoved him the right paper to his hand with a nervous laugh._

_'There's definitely something about that...' he gave her a disbelieving look._

_She replied by putting an innocent smile on her face, proving that she didn't want him to question her any further._

_He didn't do it and let it slide as if there's nothing wrong. His eyes skimmed her handwriting in the paper once again, founding a few faults in her early page of work._

_"There's already a few faults in the first page. I bet there's more further in the next pages," he concluded, earning a tired sigh from the girl's mouth.  
_

_"Meet me in the library after class in the usual spot, okay?" he gave her papers back._

_"Alright," said the girl reluctantly._

_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

_"Well, the bell just rang. I'm going to class now," she gave him a smile, "See you later, Senpai!"  
_

_He nodded in reply and walked to his next class, Zanjutsu._

___O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

Hitsugaya Toshiro was awaken from his slumber. It was still early in the morning when he had woken up after the dream. Rolling to his side, he tried gaining another sleep. Much to his dismay, he cannot go back to sleep again. His body was not tired anymore and he wasn't feeling sleepy either. Sighing at his rare occurrence of sleeping problem, he got up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. While drinking, he looked at the nearby clock in the kitchen.

_'4 a.m.,'_ he said in his mind.

He put the used glass in the sink for him to clean it later with the rest of the dirty plates and glasses later after breakfast. The boy walked back to his room and laid in his bed facing the ceiling. His mind drifted to the dream he just got. His lips couldn't help but form a bitter smile at the past memory for him and her still being a student in the academy.

That was the first strange behavior he caught from her.

He never thought more about that incident for the rest of the school year since she behaved like her normal self, avoiding pricking suspicion to anyone, especially him of all people she had known and be friend with.

He should have known better than believing all of those acts she gave everyone.

The white-haired captain sat up from his bed then took out a t-shirt and jeans. He also pulled a jacket and put all those clothes, replacing the ones he currently wore. Deciding that he would take a walk around the neighborhood, he left a note on the table in the kitchen to let Orihime and Rangiku, telling he left for a walk and would come back before breakfast.

'Breakfast... Might as well buy something else for breakfast,' Hitsugaya shuddered at the thought of Orihime's so called edible breakfast.

Putting on his shoes, he walked out of the door and left for the walk he wanted to have. Breathing in the morning cold yet refreshing air, he walked slowly down the stairs to the hard ground that merged with the streets of Karakura Town. Letting his feet taking the lead, he savored the cold atmosphere around him. He loved the cold. Never of a fan of the heat.

His feet gradually slowed their paced and stopped at the spot he stood at yesterday. He leaned in to the railing once again, not minding the freezing metal against his covered arms. Letting out a long breath, resulting a long train of visible white cloud like thing, he looked at the dark blue sky.

The stars were barely visible now. Only the darkness from the missing sun that covered the sky. He stared at them for awhile. He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard the sound of a dog barking at his direction.

"Tsuyoshi! Don't run too fast! I can't catch up!"

Hitsugaya felt his hearing organ was playing with him. There was just no way that he could hear her voice again. His grips on the metal bar tightened as his heartbeat fastened. His chest was hurting like before.

_'Toshiro, you're just imagining things...,'_ he encouraged himself to not turn to the direction of the voice

His eyes betrayed him though. His head already turned to the owner of the voice.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

That is the first chapter of You And Me Means Perfect :)  
Some of you might be familiar with my previous deleted Hitsugaya story, Wishing For Your Heart of Ice. Well, this is the re-written version of it.

I'm terribly sorry for not publishing this the following week after I gave the author's note in the previous one due to a writer's block and I will not justified myself any further than this.

I thank you for reading this story and I welcome every critics, comments, suggestions, and any comment in the form of reviews! Thus feel free to give me a review after reading a chapter I publish.

I can't say that I will have a scheduled update, but I will do it as soon as I'm done with the chapter.

Thanks again! See you next time! :D

Translation:

Taichou : Captain

Ohayou : Good morning

Gomenasai : I'm sorry

Senpai : Senior

Shinigami : Soul Reaper

Zanjutsu : Swordsmanship

Tsuyoshi : Brave


End file.
